1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for communication of instructing information. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for communication of instructing information such as a sign given from a manager, a coach or the like to players in various kinds of sports, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various kinds of sports, it is necessary that instructing information is given from a manager, a coach or the like to players as a sign without being known by the opponents. For example, in playing baseball, different kinds of motions of arms or bodies of a manager, a coach and the like are allotted in advance to different kinds of information such as a drug bunt, a hit and run and the like, and such sign is given in terms of different kinds of motions of arms, bodies and the like from a manager, a coach and the like to a batter standing at a batter box. However, such manner of transmitting a sign involves disadvantages in that the meaning of a sign is likely to be deciphered by the opponent team and such sign is not suited for communication in a tactical manner and the like. Further disadvantages are that time is required for confirming a sign before a batter stands at a batter box and accordingly the progress of a game is retarded.
Therefore, in order to eliminate such disadvantages, one approach may be thought of in which small sized receivers are held by the respective players and speech sound information representing a sign is transmitted to the receivers in a wireless manner from a transmitter held by a manager, a coach and the like. However, such manner of communication makes it possible for an opponent team to know the content of the sign by having the same receiver, thereby to make it impossible to keep secrecy. Therefore, it is desired that there is provided an apparatus for transmission of such sign with secrecy preserved. A variety of apparatuses capable of transmitting information in a confidential manner has been proposed and put into practical use in a variety of applications. However, any of such conventional secret communication apparatuses are complicated and expensive and large sized.